La Necrografía TAMPOCO Autorizada de Yue
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Secuela de la Biografía NO Autorizada. Si realmente se creyeron que no hay nada después de la muerte, al menos en este caso se equivocaron.
1. Capítulo 1

Curiosamente, matar a Yue ha abierto una nueva posibilidad (».« es que el problema era inventarle una vida, pero dado que ya no hay vida, pues... risas-malvadas). Y también es curioso que, cuando no se me pide continuar, encuentro una manera, pero mientras lo pedían las ideas estaban escasas y sosas (bueno, a lo mejor esto también sale soso). Pero antes que nada, tengo que hacer una aclaración. COMO PUEDEN CREER QUE NO ME DOLIO MATAR A YUE?!?!?!?! claro que sí!!! me dolió, me enfurecí conmigo misma y no me dirigí la palabra en tres días. Además, que podía hacer? decirle: "no entres a las nubes porque te va a arrollar un avión" ?? creen que me hubiera hecho caso? en fin... empecemos de una vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Necrografía TAMPOCO autorizada de Yue**

_**PRIMERA PARTE: El limbo.**_

_Capítulo I: Que habla del porqué se debe evitar a toda costa entrar en las nubes._

Y, por si alguien lo dudaba, el funeral de Yue fue muy muy triste. Demasiado triste. Sakura estaba llorando como Magdalena. La inoportuna de Tomoyo estaba con la camarita (n/a: hay que ver, en el funeral, y filmándolo tan como si nada). Eriol... mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de Clow en Eriol sufrió indeciblemente. A Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun ni les fue ni les vino que se hubiera muerto el seudo-ángel (n/a: ¬¬U y luego dicen que yo soy desalmada). Touya se estaba haciendo el fuerte. Y Kerberos... Kerberos quería morirse ahí y ahora. No sólo había perdido al único ser que hubiera podido llamar "hermano", no sólo había perdido a su compañero de TOOOOOOOODA la vida, también había perdido al otro guardián, lo que significaba que él tendría chamba doble. Y eso le dolía en el alma (n/a: -.-U a decir verdad, no lo culpo).

Sobra decir que no se encontraron restos del seudo-ángel, sólo un pedazo de ala y unos mechones de pelo, y unos cuantos huesos triturados en algo que parecía (y era) carne molida (n/a: ¬¬U ¿pues qué se esperaban? ¿que se hubiera quedado entero? para más señas, se atoró en la turbina del avión, que se cayó, y también murieron varios de los pasajeros. Sí, el asunto fue muy sangriento.), por lo que era uno de esos funerales de "ataúd cerrado".

Y, desde algún lugar cercano, lo único que quedaba entero de Yue (oseáse su alma) miraba la patética escena. Y suspiró. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que le había pedido prestado dinero a Toya y no se lo iba a pagar. Y entonces, alguien lo llamó.

-- Siento esta grosera y probablemente ofensiva inmiscución en tu soledad, pero tengo que hablar contigo -- le digo

-- ¬¬ ¿otra vez tú? ¿ahora qué quieres?

-- bueeeno... primero que nada, disculparme por no haberte dicho lo del avión. -- hago una pausa por si quiere decir algo. Por lo visto no -- y, en segundo término, vengo a ofrecerte mis servicios en esta vida ultraterrena

-- ¿servicios? -- pregunta, arqueando la ceja, evidentemente desconfiando.

-- ajá. Si lo aceptas, prometo cumplir tus deseos ipso facto, sin excusa ni descanso, a condición de que la opinión pública me perdone el haberte matado.

-- ya veo.

-- ........¿y bien?

-- ¿y bien qué?

-- ¿aceptas?

-- ¿puedo pensarlo?

-- ¿tardarás mucho?

-- ¿puedo tardarme?

-- eeeeeeeeh... no demasiado.

Por lo visto piensa tardarse. Está observando abstraídamente su funeral. Tengo que decir que ver tu funeral ha de ser muy raro. En lo particular, no tuve funeral porque... bueno, fue muy raro. Bueno, siempre es raro ver tu cadáver, sea cual sea la situación. Pero divagar no ayudará. Es hora de que este sujeto se decida y me responda de una vez.

-- ¿y bien?

-- ¿y bien qué?

-- ¿Aceptas?

-- ¿puedo pensarlo?

-- ¿no has pensado lo suficiente?

-- mmmmh... creo que sí.

-- ...¿entonces?

-- ¿qué es lo que vas a pedir a cambio? -- pregunta, con una mirada suspicaz

-- nada

-- ¿haces esto por caridad? -- el tono de sarcástica incredulidad en su voz lo notaría cualquiera

-- no. Ya te dije que lo hago para que la opinión pública me perdone el haberte matado.

-- ya veo... ¿y porqué habría de necesitar tus servicios?

-- porque pasé por esta situación de ser fantasma no hace mucho, y por lo tanto estoy más que recomendada para guiarte

-- ¿a dónde?

-- a donde quieras ir.

-- vaya.

-- ...¿y bien? -- pregunto por tercera vez

-- ... sólo una cosa más..... escribirás lo que pase?!?!

-- eeeeh... sí.

-- ¬¬ te prohibí seguir con esta farsa. . .

-- oh, no. sonrisa-malignamente-triunfalme prohibiste seguir con la farsa biográfica, pero nunca dijiste nada de una farsa necrográfica. Además, no lo hago por que seas tú el pupilo en cuestión, sino porque debo escribir mi tesis y eres el primer alumno que me cae en esto. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Aceptas?

-- ... está bien.

-- pues sonrisa-enigmáticaprepárate, Yue, porque el viaje apenas comienza. Empecemos con las formalidades. Debes ir a tu tumba y despedirte de lo que quede de ti, pues nunca volverás a ver esos átomos reunidos.

-- ¬¬ pues no están muy unidos, si me preguntas

-- Ya te dije que es una formalidad. Así que anda y ve. Yo aquí te espero. Ah! y no se te olvide susurrar una frase de despedida para los presentes.

Bueno, basta decir que Yue hizo lo que le encargaron. Mencionaré las frases de despedida más notorias.

A Tomoyo le dijo, con voz tétrica: "Cuando alguien se muere no se graba"

A Ruby Moon le dijo: "Nos vemos en el infierno!!! risas-malvadas"

Y a Kerberos le dijo: "Volveré por ti.", también con voz tétrica.

Sobra decir que los tres se quedaron pálidos del miedo. El resultado fue excelso, para ser un principiante en esto de morirse.

-- ... ya está -- dice al regresar.

-- Felicidades. Estuviste muy bien...... no voltees ahora, pero Clow... bueno, Eriol, está mirando hacia acá.

-- -.-U no me extraña. Vámonos

-- A la orden, capitán!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí se queda por hoy. Esta cosa estará llena de alusiones a "Fausto", de Goethe, y seguirá muy ligeramente la línea narrativa de la "Divina Comedia" de Dante, porque por azares del destino no la he podido leer TT-TT

Cuídense, pórtense mal y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día. Bytes!


	2. Capítulo 2

Sí, ya sé que estoy loca. Pero aclaro que hacer una secuela no es lo mismo que seguir escribiendo en el mismo fanfic. Es en serio!

Ok, prosigamos!

_Capítulo II: Que habla de las primeras enseñanzas para manejarse apropiadamente en el limbo_

-- ¿Se puedesaber a dónde vamos? -- pregunta el ex-seudo-ángel.

-- No, no se puede saber ahora. Ya lo sabrás más adelante. -- le respondo

-- ¿Se puede saber qué vamos a hacer?

-- No, no se puede saber ahora. Ya lo sabrás más adelante.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué ganas con esto?

-- No, no se puede saber ahora. Ya lo sabrás más adelante.

-- ¿Se puede saber...?

-- NO, MALDITA SEA!! ¡¿"SE PUEDE SABER" PORQUÉ ACTÚAS COMO NIÑO DE TRES AÑOS?! -- exploto

-- "No, no se puede saber ahora" -- responde con sarcasmo.

-- ... llegamos

-- ¿a dónde? -- inquiere el ahora fallecido Yue

-- al límite de mi paciencia -- le contesto

-- oh.

-- ... en fin... empecemos. ¿Puedes mover eso? -- le pregunto, señalando un periódico en el suelo

-- u-u -- Yue se inclina para recogerlo y... lo atraviesa -- o-o ¿qué dem...?

-- lo supuse. A ver... ¿alguna vez le preguntaste a The Move como funcionaba su magia?

-- eeeh... no.

-- ô.o ¿qué tiene que ver el heno con todo esto? -- le pregunto, mosqueada.

-- ¬¬U

-- ... bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿le preguntaste o no?

-- ¬¬ ya te dije que no.

-- ... ¿alguna vez en la vida mostraste aptitudes telequinéticas?

-- no.

-- mmmh... pues eres un fantasma bastante inútil

-- ...

-- bueno, no importa. Acércate al periódico -- me obedece. Je. -- Levántalo.

-- no puedo.

-- oh, sí. Sí que puedes.

-- ¬¬ que NO puedo

-- no te pregunté si podías. Te dije que lo levantaras

-- ¬¬ y ya te dije que no puedo

-- No me interesa! levántalo.

-- ¬¬ QUE NO PUEDO LEVANTARLO!!! -- Yue, exasperado, se aleja de donde estaba y se me planta enfrente.

-- ya era hora -- le digo con fastidio. Yue ve que en la mano tiene el susodicho periódico.

-- ¿qué...?

-- bien. ahora deshazte de esa cosa y agarra esa piedra

Al fin, Yue ha comprendido como agarrar cosas corpóreas siendo él incorpóreo. He observado que la Hipótesis de Instrucción de Lieberman ("los estudiantes aprenden mejor si sienten ira") funciona en un 95.5 porciento de los casos.

-- ¿y ahora qué hago? -- pregunta inocentemente

-- simple -- le respondo -- arrójala a esa ventana

-- ¿qué?

-- que la arrojes a esa ventana.

La Teoría Vandálica de Von Gruende Heinz se corrobora en el momento en que Yue arroja la piedra con aparente desconcierto y una fruición oculta, pero evidente ante los ojos expertos.

A continuación, nos dirigimos a un edificio indeterminado. Nos detenemos ante una de las paredes

-- entra.

-- ¿que haga qué?

-- que entres.

Yue intenta entrar y topa con la pared. Me mira esperando una explicación

-- Al intentar hacer corpórea tu mano, te volviste completamente tangible, aunque invisible para los ojos humanos. Debes dominar completamente la materialización si esperas sobrevivir en este plano

-- ¿"sobrevivir"? -- pregunta irónicamente, arqueando la ceja

-- sí, sobrevivir. -- sin darle tiempo para pensar, saco una gigantesca raqueta de Tenis de mesa y la uso para estrellarlo contra la pared. Su reflejo se activa justo en el momento preciso para evitar que se convierta en tortilla de ectoplasma.

Yue empieza a ver a su alrededor para orientarse, y descubre que no sabe donde está. Camina un poco y se encuentra con que está en un vestidor... de mujeres. Se queda en shock por un momento (recordemos que nuestro sujeto de estudio es casto y puro de pensamiento, palabra y obra por comisión y omisión) y no se da cuenta de que se refleja en un espejo que está justo enfrente de él. Tampoco se da cuenta de que una de las damas presentes que está cambiándose de ropa está viendo dicho reflejo. De lo que afortunadamente sí se percata es de que la mirona empieza a gritar

-- ¿qué pasa? -- pregunta otra de las individuas.

-- O.Olll un... un... un...

-- ¬¬U "un, un, un" ¿qué?

-- O.Olll UN FANTASMA!!!!

-- O.O UN FANTASMA?!?!

-- O.O SÍ, UN FANTASMA!!!!

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todas las presentes en dicho vestidor empiezan a correr, gritando, tumbándose las unas a las otras, escondiéndose en los lockers ("taquillas", en español, pero se ha optado por emplear el inglés "locker" por la posible confusión que generaría el antedicho término castellano). Y el pobre e inocente Yue seguía confundido, aturdido, turulato, turbado, impresionado, total y absolutamente pasmado. Y así se hubiera quedado, de no ser porque una chica distraída, que no sabía porque estaban corriendo pero igual estaba haciendo el escándalo del siglo, chocó con él y lo sacó del lugar. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo, con una expresión que no tiene precio, hasta que me compadecí de él y empecé a intentar regresarlo a la realidad.

-- Bueno, creo que ya conoces la importancia de que domines la materialización. -- no hay reacción. -- ¿Yue? ¿Sigues vivo? ... -.-U obviamente no. -- ni siquiera las flagrantes muestras de estupidez lo hacen reaccionar -- Venga, Yue, levántate!!! -- nada. Pruebo a zarandearlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Tampoco funciona. Procedo, pues a aplicarle una llave de lucha. Nada. Pareciera que trato con un maniquí dotado de un potencial de flexibilidad equivalente al humano. -- O.O YUE, LEVÁNTATE QUE VIENEN LOS CAZAFANTASMAS!!! -- nada. Por suerte, no vienen los cazafantasmas. -- TT-TT Yue, estoy a punto de desvanecerme, y me gustaría escuchar una última palabra tuya antes de convertirme en niebla -- nada de na'. -- Mira, Yue! Sobre esa rama hay una paloma azul lapislázuli! -- nanay -- Si soy lo que tengo, y lo que tengo se pierde, ¿quién soy? -- no funciona. Nada funciona. Finalmente, pruebo a volver a meterlo en el vestidor de mujeres. Su materialización se ha vuelto tan firme, que choca contra la pared -- ups -- nada parece servir. Por tanto, esperaré a que el tiempo haga su trabajo.

:) y ustedes también tendrán que esperar lo mismo. Mil gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Yue ni los Cazafantasmas me pertenecen. Si así fuera... /risas-malvadas/

_Capítulo III: Que habla de los peligros del limbo._

Finalmente, Yue se recuperó y después de lanzarme una mirada asesina, proseguimos. Nos alejamos de la escena del crimen y nos dirigimos a un lugar más tranquilo para que el pobrecito niño pueda descansar. Dicho lugar fue una mansión abandonada, tétrica, semejante a las que ponen en las películas de terror baratas. Todo iba bien, increíblemente bien, hasta que llegaron unos espiritistas. Como no se veía nada preocupante en ello, decidí no molestar a Yue por pequeñeces. Pero caí en un garrafal error. Debimos habernos ido. Pero, en mi locura, no me di cuenta. Esos individuos habían traído consigo un médium, y yo no me di cuenta hasta que habían empezado el ritual.

-- corre, Yue! -- grité, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya habían logrado el trance, y el ex-seudo-ángel se vio arrastrado, obligado a entrar en el cuerpo del médium. Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que era corpóreo.

-- o-o...

-- ¿Dónde está el dinero? -- preguntó uno de los espiritistas (n/a: ¬¬U este individuo va a lo que va)

-- ô-o ¿cuál dinero? -- replicó inocentemente Yue

-- ¬¬ no te hagas el que la virgen te habla. El dinero que está escondido en esta casa.

-- ô-o no sé de que habla

-- ¬¬# no finjas! aquí vivía un capo de la mafia, TÚ eres su espíritu, así que suelta la sopa de donde está la lana o te exorcizo!

-- ô-o ...

Y mientras eso ocurría en el plano físico, también se desató una controversia en el plano astral. El espíritu del médium se topó con su servilleta. La recogió, la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo ... ¬¬U ok, fue un mal chiste. Digamos que la quintaesencia del individuo se percató de mi presencia.

-- ¿Dónde está el dinero? -- inquirió este médium de pacotilla

-- Si lo supiera, no te lo diría -- le espeté, porque era la verdad, y sigue siéndolo.

-- Si no dicen donde está, se quedarán atados a esta casa para siempre

-- huy, que horror. ¿Sabes? como que me dan ganas de reinjertarte a tu cuerpo a base de garnuchazos.

Por una serie de afortunadas circunstancias, "pupilo" y "sinodal" lograron salir bien librados. Pero más tarde nos dimos cuenta que fue temporal. Los malditos espiritistas habían llamado a los cazafantasmas, que entraron muy... curiosamente.

-- There's something weird in the neighborhood... who're you gonna call?... GHOSTBUSTERS!! -- cantaba el líder, el gordito de pelo corto de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme.

-- corre, Yue! -- vuelvo a gritar

-- ¬¬ ¿te das cuenta de que no puedo correr? -- responde Yue con malas pulgas (n/a: oh, inocente de mí! creí que sólo Kerberos y Spinel podían tener pulgas)

-- ¬¬U ¿pues qué quieres que diga? -- le replico, molesta -- ¿"Deslízate a alta velocidad"?

-- ¬.¬ sería lo apropiado -- contesta el insolente hijo de la... madrugada

-- ... ¬¬U sea. "Deslízate a alta velocidad"

-- ¬.¬ no soy un cobarde -- .... hijo de la...!! matraca, sí, hijo de la matraca. Si no estuvieras muerto, te mataba por ma... ejem, mal educado, sí, eso mismo, por mal educado.

-- ¬¬# pero bueno! ¿qué mosca te ha picado? (n/a: ... aunque las moscas no sean las que piquen, sino las mosquitas)

-- · - ·U eeeeeeeh... disculpen... -- intervino el cazafantasmas de las gafas y la coleta, de cuyo nombre tampoco puedo acordarme

-- ¿qué quiere? -- ladramos los dos al mismo tiempo

-- · - ·U ¿podríamos empezar ya a atraparlos? (n/a: ¬¬U duh. qué clase de idiota respondería que sí?)

-- no -- le contesto -- por si no se ha dado cuenta, estoy ocupada regañando a este jovencito maleducado

-- ¬.¬ anciana -- dijo Yue

-- ¬¬# ¿cómo me dijiste?

-- ¬.¬ tú me dijiste "jovencito", o sea que eres una anciana

-- ¬.¬ no más anciana que t

-- U-U entonces no me digas "jovencito" (n/a: la muerte le sienta mal, o son mis nervios?)

-- »-« CALLATE!! »O«## Tú no me rezongas porque yo soy tu mentora y tú el pupilo, yo estoy bien y tú estás mal, yo puedo usar botas y hablar chistoso y tú no, y, por último, a tí te van a atrapar los cazafantasmas y a mí no!!

-- ¬.¬ ¿segura?

-- oooh, ssssí, mi presssiossso, estoy segura porque yo misma te voy a meter a su disquito ese raro!!!

Y así lo hice. Usando una vez más la raqueta de tenis de mesa gigante, le di a Yue el impulso necesario para que se encontrara con los rayos de los cazafantasmas y lo introdujeran al disco ése, y salí corriendo del lugar.

Empero, no podía dejarlo así para siempre, porque no me lo perdonarían... ¬¬U otra vez. Dejé pasar dos días, para que escarmentara, y fui a sacarlo mediante técnicas básicas de asaltante de casas. Sobornando a algunos de los fantasmas de la celda donde estaba Yue, conseguí que provocaran un pandemónium, que distrajo a los cazafantasmas y permitió que Yue saliera... lo habría ayudado, pero Pegajoso lo había dejado... ¬¬U pegajoso.

-- ¬¬ ¿ya me harás caso? -- le pregunté al ex-seudo-ángel

-- ¬¬# . . . . . . . -.-U está bien -- respondió por fin, abatido, resignado y... ¬¬U pegajoso.

-- n-n excelente. ¿Cómo te fue allá adentro? -- le pregunto con inocencia y con toda la buena fe que puedo tener.

Yue suspiró.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La expulsión desde el contenedor temporal ("el disquito ése") a la celda permanente fue muy brusca... valga decir, Yue se vio expelido a la misma constante periódica K de una roca de 658 gramos de masa que es arrojada con una fuerza inicial de 48 Newtons al centro de la Tierra, sin fricción, lo que es decir... muy gachamente. Por suerte, topó con algo blando (Yue, no la roca)... algo blando que llenaba todo el lugar y tenía a todos los fantasmas aplastados contra la pared. Era Malvavisco. Y Pegajoso estaba a su izquierda, y a su derecha estaba el jinete sin cabeza, por lo tanto, no tenía con quien entablar una conversación inteligente, aunque como de todos modos no podía respirar... (n/a: ô.o momento. Necesita respirar?... bueno, dejémoslo así) ... pero el aplastamiento no le estorbaba a Pegajoso cuando se trataba de repartir cariñosos besos a todo el mundo a su alrededor-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-- U-U prefiero no hablar de eso -- dijo por fin el ex-seudo-ángel. (n/a: ¬¬U hay que encontrar otro epíteto.   
Se aceptan sugerencias)

Y así, Yue pasó por todas las experiencias que debía pasar en el Limbo, de momento. Era necesario pasar a la siguiente etapa de su aprendizaje.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diez mil gracias por sus comentarios. Éste es el fin de la primera parte. :) viene lo mejor.


	4. Segunda Parte Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **El lindo seudo-ángel no me pertenece (que más quisiera yo). Tampoco me pertenece la Divina Comedia de Dante, ni Fausto de Goethe, ni el Mustang que está estacionado allá afuera (QUE MÁS QUISIERA YO!!!!), de hecho, hasta la blusa que traigo es prestada. Aclarado todo lo anterior, procedo.

_**SEGUNDA PARTE: El Infierno**_

_Capítulo I: La Antesala del Infierno_

-- Bien, hemos llegado

-- ¿Se... segura que no pasará nada? -- pregunta tembloroso el seudo-ángel finido.

-- No, no pasará nada. Pasará mucho.

-- TT-TT no quiero entrar ahí...

-- n-nU no será taaan malo

-- TT-TT

-- n.nU ya estás muerto, ¿qué más puedes perder?

-- TT-TT me odias

-- claro que no! "Te quiero, te amo, te adoro... y te idolatro" (n/a: ... no sé ni como se llama ni quien la canta ni quien la compuso.)... pero la lista de espera siempre ha sido demasiado larga y tú nunca hiciste nada en vida para acortarla.

-- TT-TT no quiero entrar ahí

-- ¬¬# pues te aguantas, recorcho!

-- TT-TT pero es que yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí...

-- ni tenías nada que hacer en el libro, ni tenías nada que hacer en las cantinas, ni tenías nada que hacer en una discoteca, ni tenías nada que hacer en tu propio funeral.

-- TT-TT pero... pero...

-- sin peros! Sé hombre, maldita sea!

-- ¬¬#...

¿Ven cómo sí me odia? Me maltrata demasiado, y yo, inocente como soy yo, nada le he hecho nunca, y ella se ensaña conmigo por Clow sabe qué razón, y lo hace frente a ustedes, y ustedes no hacen nada para evitarlo, y...

... disculpen esa interrupción. ALGUIEN me arrebató el libro y se puso a escribir incoherencias.

-- Yue... no seas chilletas, que no ganas nada! Desde que moriste, y desde que inocentemente aceptaste que te guiara, estás a mi merced, y si quiero que te quedes a asustar en una casa de citas, lo harás, so-esto y so-aquello!! Faltaba más!!

... parece resignado, pero muy molesto. Si antes hablaba poco, ahora no habla nada. Pero tendrá que hablar. Hemos llegado a la Antesala del Infierno, y si todo sale como he planeado, podré encasquetárselo a algún demonio cualquiera que le dé un tour, y luego lo recogeré. Sí, tal vez.

Ahí está la recepcionista. Como siempre, leyendo revistas de chismes. Como siempre, habrá que despertarla de su ensimismamiento.

-- Ejem...

-- ¿sí? -- levanta la mirada con desgana

--Este individuo -- señalo a Yue -- vino a su recorrido reglamentario.

-- El elevador está por allá -- responde con un además incierto. No entiendo. Ya sé dónde queda el elevador. Pero... oh, no... ¿acaso pretende que yo le dé el recorrido? Me mira con burla. Sí, eso es lo que pretende. Saca el libro de visitantes, y nos entrega una pluma. El inocente de Yue firma. Pero si esta sujeta cree que va a quedar constancia de que me hizo hacer algo que no me correspondía, se le sebó, pues conozco el seudónimo perfecto para estas ocasiones: Ianni Tzingas. Así pues, Yue e Ianni Tzingas fueron al elevador, y el seudo-ángel finido no pudo evitar percatarse de que por todas partes había personas siendo devoradas por insectos. Puedo ver en su cara el asco.

--¿Qué... qué hicieron? -- pregunta por fin, una vez entramos al elevador.

-- Nada -- le responde un demonio que estaba adentro.

-- ¿Entonces por qué...? -- vuelve a inquirir el finado

-- Porque su vida fue tan mediocre que no merecen ni el limbo, ni el infierno, ni el cielo ni la reencarnación. -- le contesta. Sé que he visto a este sujeto en algún otro momento, en algún otro lugar... pero claro!

-- ¿Mefistófeles? -- acierto a preguntar

-- el mismo -- responde

-- OoO vaya... mi ídolo... ø-ø ¿me das tu autógrafo?

-- claro -- contesta, y firma al reverso del gafete de visitantes. -- y bien... ¿qué hace este inocente muchachillo aquí?

El inocente muchachillo se niega a hablar. Creo saber por qué: si admiro a Mefistófeles es por algo, y seguramente es porque es peor que yo. Así pues, la obligación de responder ha sido relegada a mí.

-- viene a su recorrido reglamentario

-- Excelente! Siempre he querido dar uno de ésos! Empecemos -- presiona el botón del Primer Círculo, que en la conmoción todos habíamos olvidado. Se queda viendo a Yue y reflexiona en voz alta -- aunque este pobre inocente quizá no tenga estómago para aguantarlo. Pero no te preocupes, invariablemente, dudo que tengas que quedar en alguno de los Círculos, caso de que quieras quedarte aquí. Lo más probable es que se te asigne un lugarcillo en la zona residencial... -- el elevador se detiene y se abre la puerta. Mefistófeles empieza a recitar, divertido, como si fuera un elevadorista de tienda departamental gringa. -- Primer Círculo, El Limbo, que ya conoces. Aquí está la crème de la crème del mundo en nuestra amplia y espaciosa zona habitacional. -- la puerta se cierra y seguimos descendiendo. Mefistófeles suelta una risilla pícara y prosigue con su soliloquio -- aunque tal vez si haya un huequito para ti en el siguiente círculo, porque no hay nadie que no haya sentido lujuria alguna vez en su vida.

Yue apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¡otro depravado como Clow! No pude evitar reírme.

-- discúlpalo, Oh Gran Mefisto, por ser más inocente que una paloma recién nacida. Fue criado a la viejísima usanza. Ahora que... si no fuera tan puritano-

A partir de aquí, es Mefistófeles quien les narra, porque ha ocurrido un pequeño... accidente. Sucede que, habiendo llegado al Segundo Círculo, la puerta se abrió y un huracán jaló a su anterior narradora hacia el interior del Círculo, dejando dentro del elevador la Necrografía.

Dado que considero lo más apropiado dedicar un capítulo a cada círculo, este capítulo debe terminar aquí.


	5. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo II: El Tercer Círculo del Infierno._

Revisando el contenido de este escrito, me convenzo de que este chico no debería estar aquí. Si no estuviera muerto, le daría un infarto. Pero reglas son reglas.

-- Hemos llegado al Tercer Círculo -- le informo, y camino hacia el interior

-- Ah

-- ¿Qué esperas? -- le pregunto desde la puerta del elevador

-- ... ¿vamos a entrar? -- ... supongo que está escandalizado.

-- pues claro

-- pero no entramos a los dos anteriores

-- porque uno ya lo conoces y del otro no podrías salir ileso.

-- ... no quiero ir ahí...

-- vienes conmigo, ¿qué te puede pasar?

... su cara es una respuesta muy elocuente. Pero quiéralo él o no, vamos a entrar.

-- en el Tercer Círculo del Infierno están los condenados por la Gula. Si miras a tu derecha, verás un trío de rechonchos. Si miras a tu izquierda, verás más rechonchos. De hecho, sin importar a donde voltees, verás rechonchos.

-- se ven cansados -- comentó Yue

-- si tienes suerte, verás por qué. -- el inocente arquea una ceja -- en realidad, no nos iremos hasta que lo veas. Ven

Nos dirigimos hacia el trío de rechonchos que se ubicaba a la derecha.

-- ¿qué hay? -- saludo. Como única respuesta, me miran fulminantemente y siguen jadeando. -- ¿arrepentidos? -- ironizo. Insisten en su actitud. -- Les ordeno contestar, o llamaré al cachorrito. ¿cuál fue el alimento que los condenó?

-- Los Pasteles -- respondió uno

-- las pastas -- respondió otro

-- los dulces -- respondió el tercero

-- qué niños tan obedientes son. Digan, ¿cómo la pasan aquí?

Silencio, pero su expresión es suficiente respuesta.

-- ...creo que eso es todo, gracias. -- me volví hacia Yue -- ¿conoces a alguien digno de estar en este círculo?

-- Kerberos, sin duda -- me respondió. Tomé nota.

Llevé a Yue a un lugar a prudente distancia de aquellos 3. Justo a tiempo, porque entonces llegó el célebre Can Cerbero a cumplir su misión

-- ¿qué dem...? -- se escandalizó Yue al ver como eran devorados los glotones.

-- en fin! ya viste todo lo que tenías que ver -- le dije, y lo llevé casi arrastrando de regreso al elevador.


	6. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo III: El Cuarto Círculo._

Seguimos descendiendo. Yue parece recuperado del shock inicial. Alabo la capacidad de adaptación de este chico, aunque aún se ve algo perturbado. Será mejor desviar su atención.

-- si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿cómo moriste? -- pregunto

-- todo está ahí -- responde molesto, señalando el libro. Claro que ya leí todo lo que es este libro hasta el momento, y ya conocía la respuesta, por lo que no me extraña su reacción. Pero al menos ya olvidó al cachorrito comiendo ávidamente su tentempié.

Y justo a tiempo, pues hemos llegado al Cuarto Círculo.

-- Cuarto Círculo -- anuncio, al tiempo que salimos del elevador -- morada final de los avaros y pródigos. Unos, por ser tan tacaños que la gente se desesperaba pidiéndoles ayuda, y otros por ser tan despilfarradores que era desesperante verlos. Por tanto, su castigo es la desesperación.

-- ... ¿qué les hacen? ¿los obligan a ver la película de "Alexander" una y otra vez?

-- No, pero gracias por la idea. ¿Has escuchado hablar del mito de Sísifo?

-- una que otra cosa

-- pues bien, es lo mismo. Sentémonos aquí y observemos a estos imitadores de Rico Mc Pato.

Así lo hicimos. Por aproximadamente dos horas y media, vimos cómo los condenados llevaban rocas a la cima de la colina, para después ver cómo, sin importar lo que hicieran, la dichosa roca volvía a rodar colina abajo. Bueno, más bien fue Yue el que soportó tan tedioso espectáculo, a menos que se haya quedado dormido, como yo. Pero creo que no fue así, porque lo que me despertó fue una inocente pregunta suya.

-- ¿terminarán algún día?

-- no.

-- ... he estado observando, y creo que esas rocas desafían las leyes de la física, porque sin importar que se coloquen sobre el punto de equilibrio, vuelven a caer.

-- Todo lo contrario, mi buen Yue. Las rocas obedecen ciegamente las leyes de la física. Aquí entre nos, en el centro tienen un poderoso imán, y si bien las faldas de la colina se ven normales, bajo ellas hay metal. Acción y reacción.

-- Vaya

-- Pero creo que ya te has aburrido el tiempo suficiente.

-- no, todo lo contrario. ¿ése es el señor Capuleto, verdad? -- me pregunta señalando, efectivamente, al tal Capuleto.

-- sí. ¿de dónde lo conoces? -- quise saber

-- es una larga historia.

-- ... bueno, volvamos al ascensor.

-- ... pero siempre vamos hacia abajo

-- lo sé. Pero ése no es mi problema, es cuestión del arquitecto y de los de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española, que no han inventado otra palabra.

-- Oh.


	7. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo IV: Quinto Círculo._

— Prepárate para entrar al Quinto Círculo, Yue

— Bien.

Entramos a esta especie de Coliseo Romano que tenemos aquí en el averno. Claro, las cinco primeras filas de asientos están permanentemente desocupadas, por seguridad. Aunque, sin importar eso, hoy hay poca gente aquí. Sólo uno que otro que también está en su recorrido. Nos sentamos.

— ¿qué va a pasar —pregunta Yue

— Lo interesante de este recorrido es que rara vez damos esa clase de respuestas —le digo— en el Quinto Círculo están los iracundos.

— ¿los iracundos?

— Sí, esas creaturas faltas de paciencia, ya sea que dejen salir su furia o no. Generalmente, los que en vida se reprimieron son los que mejor se desempeñan aquí.

— ¿cómo es eso?

— no tengo idea. Sospecho que la ira acumulada es lo que les da su inexplicable fuerza e ímpetu aquí. Pero callemos, que el espectáculo está por comenzar.

Todas a una, las 26 puertas de la arena se abrieron. De cada una de ellas Salió un condenado. Los dientes y los puños apretados, resoplando, los ojos inyectados en sangre. Vivas encarnaciones taurinas. Se ven los unos a los otros, y empieza el combate.

La auténtica lucha libre sólo se encuentra aquí. Mordidas, golpes bajos, de todo. Uno ya le arrancó los ojos con las uñas a su contrincante, que a su vez le está cercenando la muñeca a dentelladas.

Quizá el más salvaje sea aquel, que con la quijada de uno le está extrayendo las vísceras a otro.

Un espectáculo, sin duda, digno de las más truculentas películas _gore_. ¡Pero he olvidado que no estoy solo! ¡Olvidé que mi primera obligación es asegurarme de que Yue no pierda la razón! (Si es que la tiene)

— Yue, ¿estás bien?

— Sí.

Vaya, me sorprende. Está hablando en serio. No encuentra perturbadora, en absoluto, la escena que se desarrolla frente a nosotros. Definitivamente, a cada segundo que pasa este muchacho me interesa más.

— Venga, es hora de irnos

— Bien

— La pregunta de rigor: ¿quién debería estar aquí? (_Nota Posterior de Flint: _Yo, sin duda. ¿aceptarán llevar bazookas?)

— Pues... Doña Maité, la esposa del tabernero. Siempre se enojaba con nosotros.

— ¡Toda una caja de sorpresas! Nunca habría pensado que tú has ido a una cantina alguna vez.

— fue hace mucho — me responde lacónicamente, obviamente recordando esos viejos tiempos. Entramos al elevador.


	8. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo V: Sexto Círculo._

Vamos a la mitad del recorrido, y debo confesar que este chico me agrada sobremanera. ¡Es _tan_ raro! ¡Se turbó tanto al ver al Can Cerbero, y ni siquiera pestañeó en el Quinto Círculo!

Pero eso no importa, ya que hemos llegado al Sexto Círculo.

— Bienvenido seas al Sexto Círculo, la Ciudad de Dite. Ten cuidado al caminar.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta. ¡Oh, inocente!

Pero yo no le respondo, pues la puerta se abre y el calor de las llamas nos saluda.

— No veo a nadie —me dice mientras avanzamos.

— Bueno, es que todos están ensus tumbas, y todas las tumbas están hechas de fuego. Y, como es lógico, no los dejan salir de allí.

— ¿Quiénes?

— En seguida las verás.

Caminamos por la ciudad, lejos de las puertas de las casas en llamas.

Y entonces, justo lo que estaba esperando. Un ingenuo que pretende escapar. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo...

¡Ah! ¡Helas ahí! Con rapidez lo aprisionan, lo golpean, lo devuelven a su ataúd y avivan las llamas. Entonces se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí.

— Yue, es para mí un placer el presentarte a las Erinias, también conocidas como Furias: Alecto, Megera y Tisífone.

Ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo, y ya se estaban yendo. Yue tuvo el impulso —insensato impulso— de seguirlas. Lo retuve.

— No tiene caso ya.

— Pero...

— Olvídalo, no tienen tiempo. A cada momento alguien intenta escapar —emprendimos el camino de regreso—. Pues aquí, en el Sexto Círculo, están condenados los herejes. Algunos de ellos invocan a los dioses que traicionaron, esperando recibir algo de piedad. Pero vámonos, que no hay mucho que ver.

— De acuerdo.

— Te preguntaría... pero todos los que llegan aquí es porque se han descubierto a sí mismos.


	9. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo VI: Séptimo Círculo._

Seguimos bajando.

-- Séptimo Círculo --anuncio-- lugar de los asesinos, suicidas, y los enemigos del arte y la naturaleza. Un castigo para cada uno.

-- ¿De verdad?

-- Sí. El Séptimo y Octavo Círculos están divididos en categorías. Ven --nos dirigimos a un lago rojo, de sangre hirviendo--. Ellos son los suicidas. La sangre se obtiene del Quinto Círculo, mediante un sistema de filtrado y tuberías, que pasan por el borde exterior del Sexto Círculo, y desemboca aquí, en esta piscina con termostatos automáticos colocados estratégicamente para conservar siempre la misma temperatura.

-- Vaya.

-- Ve, conversa con alguno de ellos.

-- ¿Hablas en serio?

-- ¡Claro! Es parte de tu aprendizaje. A menos, claro, que no quieras.

-- La verdad, no me interesa... seguro todos tienen una larga y triste historia de soledad y desprecio inmerecidos, que los convenció de que la vida no tiene sentido.

-- ...¿Cómo lo supiste? --pregunto, asombrado. Se encoge de hombros. ¡Un encanto de muchacho! Casi lamento que el recorrido esté tan cerca del final. Seguimos andando por este espacioso círculo.

-- A tu derecha --prosigo-- los asesinos, que se convierten lentamente en un árbol del que se alimentan las arpías. A tu izquierda, los enemigos del arte y la naturaleza, condenados a soportar por toda la eternidad una lluvia de fuego.

-- Ustedes no reparan en gastos, ¿verdad? --me dice, burlón.

-- Bueno, con los ingresos que nos llegan por Microsoft y McDonald's, nuestras finanzas están más que estables --respondo en el mismo tono.

Una flecha pasa silbando entre nosotros. Me vuelvo, enfurecido, hacia el estúpido centauro bromista.

-- ¡Fíjate por donde apuntas, pedazo de caballo, o te meteré las flechas por donde se me dé la gana! --grito.

Se espanta. Le estuvo bien empleado. Así aprenderá a no meterse ni conmigo ni con nadie, el muy igualado.

-- ¿Centauros, aquí? --pregunta Yue.

-- Un pequeño agregado para los ilustres inquilinos de este lugar. Pero vámonos, o alguien va a morir aquí --le digo, procurando que todos los centauros lo escuchen. Esta clase de arbitrariedades no se pueden permitir.


	10. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo V: Octavo Círculo._

—Yue, éste es El Octavo Círculo del Infierno, donde se condena a los tramposos, divididos en 10 categorías. Empecemos —caminamos por el pasillo de este Círculo. De cada lado hay cinco puertas, y al lado de cada puerta un espejo de dos vistas para vigilar la situación. Debo ser breve, o probablemente nos tardemos demasiado aquí. Aun así, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, y temo que se acerca el momento de la despedida. Pero no es hora de llorar —. A tu izquierda están los simoniacos...

— ¿Simoniacos? —me interrumpe.

—Vendedores de falsas reliquias religiosas. ¿Nunca supiste de alguien que venía astillas de la cruz en que murió Jesús, la cobija en la que envolvieron a Buda recién nacido, o excremento de la vaca que estuvo en el Arca de Noé?

—... sí, creo que sí.

—Bueno, pues todos ellos pasarán un buen rato enterrados de cabeza en un pozo, y además se freirán con las llamas del antecitado pozo.

—¿Porqué sobresalen los pies? —preguntó. Es una hábil observación.

—Para que podamos machucarles, de vez en cuando, el dedo meñique, o cualquier otro que se nos dé la gana.

—Oh.

—Y a tu derecha —prosigo —están los aduladores.

—¿En qué se están... revolcando? ¿Es lodo?

—No. Digamos que es... materia orgánica procesada orgánicamente —parece que no me entendió. De hecho, ni yo mismo me entendí —. Es su propia mierda. Como sea... avancemos. Ahora, a tu derecha están los adivinos.

Se detuvo para observar. De hecho, es una tortura bastante simplista. Caminan con la cabeza al revés, sin ver por donde van, chocando los unos con los otros y con los objetos punzo-cortantes que por accidente se nos quedan ahí.

—Y a tu izquierda están lo ladrones, quienes, como ves, están siendo amorosamente abrazados por serpientes —avanzamos—. A tu derecha, los seductores. Los demonios de esta sección dividen una jornada laboral en tres turnos, es decir, latiguean a los condenados tres horas y descansan seis. A tu izquierda, todos los políticos del mundo y otros.

—¿Es un crimen en sí ser político? —preguntó Yue, asombrado.

—De hecho, aquí condenamos a los prevaricadores. Sólo aquellos políticos que no faltan a su _verdadero_ deber no están aquí. Claro, ha habido muy pocos. Como te iba diciendo, como son _demasiados_ los condenados aquí, simplemente los sumergimos es alquitrán hirviendo. Con eso basta para que se desintegren y hagan lugar para los que siguen. Continuemos. A la derecha están los hipócritas, a quienes se les hace caminar sin descanso cubiertos por un manto de plomo ardiente.

—Pero también hay muchos hipócritas, ¿no? —notó Yue.

— Sí, pero todos y cada uno merecen un largo castigo. A la izquierda, los malos consejeros, que como también son muchos nada más los quemamos en hogueras.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos? —pregunta Yue, con un gesto de repugnancia, después de haber avanzado y volvídose a su derecha.

—Oh, son los estafadores. Les da lepra.

—Eso lo explica.

—Y, para terminar, a tu izquierda están los que provocaron guerras con malas artes. Le sirven de terapia de desahogo de la ira a los demonios que lo necesitan. Ya sabes —continúo, con un gesto elocuente —, hay veces en las que uno sólo quiere romper algo, _lo que sea_.

—Entiendo. Aquí estará George Bush pronto, ¿verdad?

—No estés tan seguro.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué parte de "Cada quien acaba donde quiere estar" no has entendido?

—...creí que era un truco publicitario de mi "guía" —se defendió, marcando las comillas con los dedos. Me reí.


	11. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo VI: Noveno Círculo._

Ya. El recorrido por el infierno está en su recta (¿o curva?) final. Y sin embargo... no hay tiempo para eso. La puerta del elevador se abre.

—Noveno Círculo, lugar de condenación eterna para los traidores y centro administrativo del infierno. Como te darás cuenta, las oficinas se encuentran en el anillo exterior y los condenadosal centro.

—¿Qué les hacen? —pregunta Yue, viendo fijamente a uno de los condenados. Al parecer, no veía nada de tortura allí.

—Están enterrados hasta el cuello en un mar de hielo. El frío congela sus lágrimas, que les desgarran los ojos, y lo propio pasa con todos los demás fluidos del cuerpo.

—...

—Claro, las mayores atracciones de este lugar son la oficina y la casa de Lucifer.

—¿Vive en su oficina?

—Noooo, no seas imbécil... —me interrumpí. Alguien se reía detrás de mí, y por la cada de Yue creo saber quien es. Me volví —. ¡Jefe! —saludé.

—¿Tan poco tienes que hacer, Mefisto, que estás dando un recorrido?

—Fue algo que surgió de repente. Señor, éste es Yue, una peculiar creatura recién finida.

—Sí, noto su peculiaridad. ¿Y bien, Yue? ¿Qué te parece el infierno?

—Interesante, pero hay demasiado griterío para mi gusto.

¡Increíble! ¡Este niño ha hecho reír a Satanás!

—Sí, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras. Aunque veo en tu cara que no te piensas quedar.

Yue negó con la cabeza. El Jefe se le quedó viendo fijamente. Sonrió (no me es posible describir el terror que causa eso a la mayoría de los seres) y se volvió a mí.

—Mefistófeles, acompáñalo hasta el final de su recorrido, y cuando decida dónde se va a quedar, me informas. Sin importar eso, eres bienvenido si pasas de visita, Yue.

El Jefe dio media vuelta, y se fue. Claro, siempre está ocupado. Y yo estoy estupefacto.

—¿Mefisto?... ¡Mefisto! —me llama Yue.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —sonrió súbitamente —, pero debiste haber visto tu cara.

—Que tengas el favor del Jefe no te da derecho a tomarme el pelo, ¿sabes?

Regresamos al elevador y empezamos, ahora sí, el ascenso.

—Pon atención, Yue —le digo —. Haremos una parada en El Segundo Círculo. Cuando estemos ahí, deberás permanecer agarrado de la barra hasta que la puerta se cierre.

—¿Por qué? —me pregunta.

—Eres frío. Demasiado frío. ¿Tan pronto has olvidado a tu guía titular? Tenemos que sacarla de ahí, aunque no quiera.

—Ah, claro. —dice. Aparentemente, _sí_ la había olvidado.

—Eres perverso —prosigo, respirando entrecortadamente —. Seguro a mí también me olvidarás, y a Satanás, y muy probablemente ya te hayas olvidado de tu padre.

¡Tendría que ver _su_ cara! Merecido castigo por embromarme. ¿O acaso creyó que por su carita de niño inocente se lo iba a perdonar? Pues no.

Así, de repente, llegó el momento. Habíamos regresado al nivel del Segundo Círculo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando entrar un viento furioso. El tornado estaba justo enfrente. Extendí la mano, encontré lo que buscaba, jalé, e "Ianni Tzingas" entró con mi mano, despeinada, agitada, la ropa desarreglada y algo cansada, como era de esperarse.

—¿Te divertiste? —le pregunté

—... bastante —. Claro, como todas las mujeres, empezó a medio componer su imagen. Aguardé a que terminara.

—Es hora de que te haga entrega de _esto_ —dije, tendiéndole el libro.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Flint leyó lo que había escrito Mefistófeles rápidamente, sonrió y, emocionadísima, lo abrazó y empezó a besarlo. Fue divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de Mefisto ... otra vez. Claro, ninguno de los dos habría escrito nada sobre eso, y la escena habría quedado en el olvido de no ser porque el libro acabó en el suelo.

—Parece que El Segundo Círculo ha tenido su efecto en ti —le dijo Mefisto, sonriendo.

—Sí, un poco.

... y ahora los dos me están mirando con la cara que tendrían si estuvieran viendo un fantasma.


	12. Tercera Parte

_**TERCERA PARTE: El Purgatorio.**_

_Capítulo Único: Que habla sobre las medidas de seguridad e higiene indispensables tanto en vida como en muerte._

Salimos del elevador, atravesamos la antesala y salimos del infierno. De repente, Yue se detuvo.

—¿Dónde está el letrero?

—¿_Cuál _letrero? —preguntó Mefistófeles a su vez.

—El que dice que abandonen la esperanza todos los que entran ahí.

—Pues en la entrada —respondió Mefisto —. ¿Qué, no lo viste?

—Cuando llegamos, las puertas estaban abiertas. Por eso no lo viste —intervine.

Cerramos las puertas, y lo único que vio Yue fue una serie de grabados divididos por recuadros. Se acercó más, y distinguió varios caracteres.

—Al principio estaba escrito en latín —informó el Gran Mefistófeles —. Después se agregaron todas las lenguas romances, pero los sajones, los asiáticos y los árabes se quejaron, así que mandamos hacer una nueva puerta para grabar todos los idiomas.

—"¿1010001111001"? —leyó Yue con incredulidad. Mefistófeles se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo por si las dudas, agregamos también el Código Binario. (Nota: Sabia decisión. Seres como Bill Gates podrían argumentar engaño. Decisión loable de parte de la Administración Infernal)

—¿Nos vamos ya? —"pregunté", jalando a Yue de la puerta.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos y Yue había dejado lo de la puerta en un segundo término, comencé (o retomé) mi sacra labor pedagógica.

—Al Purgatorio también se llega por elección. Se debe atravesar el río que lo separa del Averno en cuanto den licencia, y entonces empezar el ascenso por _esa_ montaña —dije, señalando la montaña en la que está ubicado el Purgatorio para el efecto.

Ya se sabe, dicha Montaña es altísima y se hace cada vez más fácil de escalar. Tiene siete Terrazas, una por cada Pecado Capital.

—Pero después de estar en el Purgatorio vas al Cielo¿no? —cuestionó Yue. Aplaudo y agradezco la labor de Mefistófeles, que avivó en esta joven alma el Deseo de Adquirir Conocimiento.

—Ajá.

—Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría cree, el Purgatorio no forma parte, ni recibe subsidio del Infierno. Es un organismo descentralizado del Cielo —apuntó Mefisto.

—Eso lo explica —asintió Yue —. ¿Cómo se determina el tiempo que permanece un alma aquí?

—Anteriormente, se te hacía un rápido estudio, se diagnosticaba cuál fue tu Pecado Principal (el más recurrente), y permanecías aquí un periodo de tiempo igual al transcurrido entre la primera vez que caíste en ese Pecado y tu Muerte, dividido en dos etapas: la primera (exactamente la mitad del tiempo) al otro lado del río, esperando autorización para pasar a la montaña; y la segunda parte la pasabas subiendo la montaña.

—¿Y ahora cómo se hace?

—Bueno, se ha reducido el tiempo de espera a orillas del río y en cuanto terminas de subir la Montaña eres admitido en El Verdadero Purgatorio.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, todo esto no es más que una fachada. Claro, el Peregrinaje purifica bastante a las almas, y en el Purgatorio sólo meditaban un rato para que comprendieran el valor real del favor que recibían.

—Una manera elegante de hacerlos sentir inmerecedores de entrar al "Paraíso" —comentó Mefistófeles

—Eeeh... no lo voy a negar. Ahora, la purificación a fondo se da en el Purgatorio, y el Peregrinaje sólo depura un poco las almas, más que nada para ablandarlas.

—¿Ablandarlas? —inquirió Yue, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, no es deseable que la maquinaria se atasque o se sobrecaliente... Como sea... los visitantes van por funicular.

Entramos al aparatejo ése, Mefistófeles se entretuvo lanzando globos con agua (que sólo él sabe de dónde sacó) a los peregrinos. Al poco tiempo nos le unimos Yue y yo.

Entonces llegamos al Purgatorio. La puerta de visitantes y la del Personal está aparte de la de los Peregrinos. Vimos distraídamente, por poco tiempo, como uno de los Peregrinos pasaba por el ritual de recibir el permiso para entrar de parte del Ángel que custodia la Puerta. Claro, si se vuelve hacia atrás al entrar, lo sacarán y tendrá que volver a intentar después.

Pero ya estamos dentro. Yue se muestra intrigado por tener que usar equipo de seguridad para hacer el recorrido.

—¿Casco? —frunció el entrecejo —. Si no fue necesario para el Limbo ni para el mismísimo Infierno...

—Pues aquí _sí _es necesario, y obligatorio.

—Al parecer, este lugar ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine —comentó Mefisto.

—En efecto —empezamos a avanzar —. Como ya te he dicho, Yue, antes las almas se purificaban a base de Paciencia, el Peregrinaje y la Meditación. Ahora, que su Paciencia se pone menos a prueba, y que el Peregrinaje es más sencillo y corto, la labor de limpiar, desinfectar, esterilizar, blanquear y encerar las almas se lleva a cabo aquí.

Mefistófeles y Yue intercambiaron una rápida y confundida mirada.

—¿Encerar? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Dejemos lo más interesante para el final. Claro, era demasiado trabajo para los Manes (1), que renunciaron y desde entonces el Purgatorio es dependencia exclusiva del Cielo (antes dependía de ambos lados). Y los Ángeles, ya se sabe, se consideran demasiado etéreos y delicado como para estar refregando y clorando tanta alma (demostrando así que entre Ángeles y Demonios la única diferencia es que los segundos son menos mártires que los primeros). Por tanto, se automatizó el Purgatorio, quintuplicando su eficiencia, rapidez y capacidad. Notarán un gran parecido entre el Purgatorio y un auto-lavado común y corriente, de ésos que abundan en Gringolandia (o al menos en sus series televisivas y películas).

Avanzamos por el pasillo de vigilancia, desde donde se aprecia en toda su gloria el magnífico proceso Purga-almas.

—Primero, el lavado —unas mangueras arrojaron agua enjabonada a las almas. Las refregaron, las enjuagaron y las exprimieron. Una mueca de dolor cruzó por un segundo el rostro de Yue, y Mefistófeles, al parecer, está asombrado por lo ingeniosamente simplista del proceso. Caminamos para no perder de vista a las almas.

—La desinfección consiste en sumergir a las almas en una mezcla de aceite de pino, limpiador de pisos, solución de oxígeno activo y agua hirviendo. Después de otro enjuague, sigue el blanqueado, que consiste en sumergirlas en cloro. Un tercer enjuague, y las almas son fumigadas con el gas esterilizador. Inmediatamente después, se les sumerge en cera líquida y se les pule con ésos —señalé los pulidores —que giran a aproximadamente 2600 revoluciones por minuto.

—Pero¿para qué los enceran? —preguntó Yue.

—Para que los pensamientos impuros y los deseos pecaminosos se les resbalen y no vuelvan a mancharlos.

—¿Y para qué el casco? —inquirió Mefisto.

Señalé al techo, donde están los grandes engranajes que hacen funcionar todos los dispositivos.

—Si les cae uno de esos, no la cuentan.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Notas:**

(1) **Manes: **Deidades Infernales del Purgatorio


	13. Cuarta parte

_**CUARTA PARTE: El Cielo**_

_Capítulo Único: Que habla de las Paradojas de la Virtud_

Nos detuvimos en la cumbre de la Montaña del Purgatorio.

—Yue, a continuación presenciarás la Gloria del Cielo. No es algo que puedas percibir y analizar como cualquier cosa. Debes sentirlo.

Mientras deía esto, comenzamos a ascender por medio de un simple elevador gravítico, que da el efecto apropiado para la experiencia. Proseguí con mi verborrea.

—Probablemente te parezca soso y simplista, un mero espectáculo de luces, sobre todo después de haber estado en el Infierno y el Purgatorio.

—¿Qué no es un reino entre las nubes o algo así? —inquirió el seudo-ángel finido.

—No, ciertamente no. El Cielo es, por decirlo burdamente, un sistema solar, sólo que en vez de planetas tiene estrellas menores. Ocho Cielos móviles, en los que se agrupan en Eterna Dicha almas con semejantes virtudes, y un Cielo fijo en el que reside el Creador de todo ser que esté, estará o haya estado en la Tierra.

—Y... ¿cómo se supone que sean recompensadas las almas que están aquí? —preguntó Yue. Mefistófeles, por lo visto, nada dirá.

—Ya te lo dije, con Eterna Dicha.

Una de las estrellas pasó a nuestro lado, respaldando mi comentario. Las almas brillaban por el más puro gozo.

—¿Cómo saben en qué estrella va cada quien?

—Bueno, hay varias formas de llegar al camino de la Virtud. Más bien, se clasifica de acuerdo al "tropiezo" que tuvo el alma antes de levantarse. Hay quienes faltaron a sus votos. Quienes tomaron una justa venganza. Quienes prestaron oídos sordos a mensajes celestiales. En fin, faltas bien 0pequeñas. En los primeros siglos, bastaba con ser inocente y tener padres con fe, pues la fe se heredaba también en aquellos viejos tiempos. Después, había que ser inocentes, y si se era varón debía someterse a la circuncisión. Después, todo se simplificó: había que recibir el Perfecto Bautismo (esto, desde el llamado Tiempo de la Gracia). Con cada uno de estos cambios, se expandió el Infierno, se creó el Purgatorio y se pobló el Limbo, en ese orden.

Yue se quedó en silencio, contemplando las Esferas a su alrededor. Unas más rápidas, otras más lentas, todo sea por el Perfecto Equilibrio Universal. Estamos a mitad de camino de la Estrella Principal, la cual el seudo-ángel finido está observando.

Quisiera ir allá —dijo finalmente. Mefistófeles soltó un bufido burlón.

—Todos quieren eso.

—Pero la normatividad es que no vaya nadie que no escoja el Cielo como su eterna morada. Eso es cruel, porque quizá con una sola respuesta todo el mundo decidiía quedarse aquí.

Yue me miró, perplejo.

—¿Qué no para llegar al cielo es necesaria virtud y etcétera?

—Sí, pero también se te ha dicho que sólo tú decidirás adónde ir. Empero, el Cielo es el único que te puede llegar a rechazar, exigiéndote que pases por el Purgatorio antes de aceptarte.

Yue asintió, y en vista de que ya no tenía ninguna duda, descendimos al Limbo, desde donde partimos al Fin del Tiempo, última etapa del Viaje de Aprendizaje.


	14. Quinta Parte

_**QUINTA PARTE: El Fin del Tiempo**_

_Capítulo Único: Que revela la Decisión Final de Yue._

—Yue, éste es el Fin del Tiempo, la morada que todos compartiremos después del Juicio Final.

Una especie de plaza colonial, con un único faro que alumbra al Guardián, quien dormita. No espera visitas hasta dentro de ya no mucho tiempo. No lo despertaría: poca oportunidad tendrá para descansar después. Yue espera una explicación del por qué estamos aquí.

—Es hora de que decidas, Yue —dijo Mefistófeles, con sumo tacto. Supongo que no querrá que se diga de él que estaba presionando al seudo-ángel finido.

—Sábete que, una vez que digas a dónde quieres ir, se te remitirá inmediatamente allá, sin la más nula posibilidad de retractarte. Empero, te daremos oportunidad para pensarlo.

Yue adoptó una expresión de profunda meditación. Finalmente, su rostro recuperó la firmeza que tuvo todo el tiempo antes de su muerte y después de que dejó a Julieta.

—No quiero ir al Cielo, eso es seguro. Por consiguiente, tampoco iré al Purgatorio.

El rostro de Mefisto se iluminó por tres segundos. Al cabo de esos tres segundos, se tornó sombrío al escuchar a Yue proseguir.

—Tampoco me interesa el Infierno —antes de que yo pudiera ilusionarme, continuó—, ni mucho menos el Limbo.

—¿Qué pretendes? —inquirí—. ¿Quedarte aquí, en el Fin del Tiempo?

—O quizá desaparecer del Universo —gruñó Mefistófeles.

—Nada de eso. Hay una alternativa que no mencionaron.

Intercambié una mirada con Mefisto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él.

—A la reencarnación.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —exclamé—. ¡No sabes nada de ella!

—Y ustedes, amablemente, me explicarán de qué se trata —el muy pillo sonríe maquiavélicamente, sabiendo que ni Mefisto ni yo resistiríamos esa expresión de falsa inocencia y presunta maldad.

Lo que no sabe es que todo este asunto nos toca una fibra sensible, hiere nuestra susceptibilidad.

—Con que quieres olvidarnos —dijo Mefistófeles sombríamente, con una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Eh?

—Si reencarnas —le expliqué —, no te acordarás de nada de lo que has visto en tu recién terminada vida y en este pequeño recorrido.

—No me molestaría olvidar mi vida —dijo Yue tras un ligero titubeo—, pero preferiría recordar esta breve temporada. (n/a: ¡ah, iluso! ¿crees que alguien te creerá?)

—Es ineluctable el olvido total —repliqué, desviando la mirada.

—¡¿Ine-qué! —preguntaron ambos dos al unísono.

—"Ineluctable": inevitable, aquello contra lo que no se puede luchar.

—Pero... Clow no olvidó —dijo Yue, más bien para sí mismo.

—Sí olvidó, pero recordó —lo corrigió Mefistófeles.

Silencio. Yue estaba en una encrucijada. Abrió la boca para hablar.

—Entonces no hagan caso. Será mejor...

—Será mejor que no te dejes chantajear por este estúpido sentimentalismo —lo atajó Mefisto.

—Cierto, es tu decisión —coincidí—. Además, no es como si fuéramos a despedirnos para siempre.

—¿Eh?

—En cuanto vuelvas a morir, inocente criatura, recordarás tu vida pasada, y lo que ha pasado en estas aventuras ultraterrenas —dijo Mefisto.

—Entonces, ¿qué decides? —inquirí.

—Quiero reencarnar —respondió Yue, sonriendo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Mefistófeles, arqueando la ceja.

—Sí

—Aún puedes arrepentirte —le dije.

—No, gracias.

Mefisto sonrió

—_Bon vouyage. _

La Quintaesencia de Yue regresó al reino mortal, dejando un pequeño ojo de agua en su lugar. Y a través de ese ojo...

—¡Dulce ironía del Destino! —exclamé.

—El tiempo da vueltas en redondo —comentó Mefisto.

Sakura había resuelto crear a un nuevo Guardián Lunar. El Hado resolvió que el alma de Yue reencarnara en él.

¿Diferencias con su cuerpo anterior? Pocas. Quizá sea un poco más pálido, y el cabello negro y unos _metros _más corto le sienta bien. Parece que, al crecer, será un poco más desarrollado muscularmente. No tan delicado como antes, pero ciertamente delicioso.

—Bien dicen que el que nace para maceta del cielo le caen las hojas.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Mefistófeles.

—Que el que nace para tamal no pasa del corredor.

—...

—¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que las hojas para tamal no se dan en macetas, porque las macetas no pasan del corredor donde nacen los tamales y... · - ·U la idea es ésa.

— ¬¬U Sí, claro... curiosidad tengo de saber si esta vida le será más halagüeña.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo será.

—¿Intervendrá tu mano en ello?

—No más que la tuya, mi estimadísimo señor Mefisto.


	15. Epílogo

_**EPÍLOGO: La Necrografía un día después.**_

_Capítulo Único: Sometiendo la tesis al análisis del sinodal._

El Profesor Mahasiah terminó de leer mi tesis, suspiró, y cerró el tomo. Se quedó viéndome con una mezcla de incredulidad, asombro y... ¿decepción?

—Bueno, Yue resultó ser bastante peculiar. Sólo eso explica que haya... pasado... todo esto.

—En efecto.

—Independientemente de ello... ¿me puedes decir qué es esto?

Ah, caray. No esperaba una pregunta de esa naturaleza.

—M-mi tesis, señor.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero, si fueras alguien completamente ajeno a toda esta situación, ¿qué opinarías al leer esto?

—... lo consideraría una interesante y cómica obra de ficción.

—¿Creerías algo de lo que dice?

—No, señor. Todos estos documentos deben escribirse de manera que parezca irreal. Fuera de ello, la parte de los espiritistas interesados en la casa abandonada da el toque de realidad que genera duda en los legos.

—Una respuesta sacada del libro de texto. Repito mi pregunta: ¿qué es esto?

—Repito mi respuesta: mi tesis.

—No, Flint. Esto no es una tesis. Es un insulto —dijo el Sr. Mahasiah, dejando caer el libro sobre su escritorio con calculada furia contenida. Nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Pro-profesor Mahasiah? Yo no...

—Más que insulto, esto... ¡es una reverenda porquería! —explotó—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a presentarlo!

—Pero señor —me defendí, o al menos eso intenté—, no podía mentir. Narré los sucesos tal y como pasaron.

—¡Excepto por la parte en que es Mefistófeles el que escribe!

—Oh, bueno...

—¿Y porqué te tuviste que apartar? Refréscame la memoria.

—Pues porque pasé una pequeña, intrascendental y poco memorable estancia en el Segundo Círculo del Infierno.

—¡Y eso fue porque tuviste un pensamiento lujurioso al pasar por él! ¡No sólo es un error de novatos, sino que además va contra los estatutos de la Academia Celestial! ¡Debería expulsarte!

Me encogí en mi asiento. Presentía que aún faltaba el peor reclamo.

El Sr. Mahasiah respiró profundamente y prosiguió.

—Y te expulsaré. Además, veré que te boletinen por toda la eternidad. Pero no es por lo del Segundo Círculo, sino por llenar esta porquería de elogios a Mefisto.

—Bueno, no está tan llena. En varios párrafos ni siquiera se le menciona.

—¡Ni siquiera deberías haber hablado con él!

—Eh, yo...

—No digas nada. Nada podrá salvarte. No sólo lo admiras y lo declaras desfachatadamente, también permitiste que ejerciera su maligna influencia sobre la noble alma de Yue.

—Ni tan noble —murmuré.

—... ibas muy bien, Flint. No sé que te pasó.

—Yo tampoco.

—Ésta será la última vez que nos veamos, al menos hasta el Juicio Final. Te deseo suerte —dijo finalmente, tendiéndome el libro con un gigantesco sello rojo de "RECHAZADO".

Descendí al Limbo, para distraerme un rato. Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo tirados al caño...

—Con que te boletinaron, ¿eh? —dijo Mefistófeles, llegando.

—Qué rápido vuelan las noticias —repliqué ácidamente.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé, mi estimadísimo señor Mefisto, no lo sé. Tal vez me dedique a asegurarle a Yue una linda vida, pero lo que es seguro es que entregaré esta obra al criterio de las masas.

—¿Qué?

—Apuesto a que alguien lo encontrará divertido, y se me perdonará el haber matado _indirectamente_ a Yue. Después de todo, yo también lo amaba —añadí.

—Sí, como no. Ahora dile eso a alguien que te lo crea.

—... bueno... pero deberá reconocer que era una frase estupenda para el final.

—Y lo he arruinado. Lo siento.

—No tiene por qué. Después de todo, nadie creerá nada de lo aquí escrito.

—Como debe ser. La existencia de Yue debe permanecer en el anonimato de la ficción, o Bush iría tras las cartas.

—Todo sea por la paz del mundo.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Ahora sí,

"Éstas han sido las jaladas del ángel que se petateó,

y en llegando a este punto se acaba la ficción"

Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal para que les vaya mejor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un malvado taxista loco sicópata trastornado senil menopáusico en sentido contrario; cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza; cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día, porque si no lo hacen les salen caries y se les inflaman las encías, y si lo hacen con más frecuencia debilitan el esmalte dental; y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque dicho ser revive al contacto de dicho elemento y se pone a nadar en su (de ustedes) cavidad estomacal, lo que genera graves, torturantes retortijones! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina! Hasta otra! Bytes!


End file.
